Daybreak
by Bleeding-lily
Summary: Temari commits a crime against Suna, and ends up joining a certain criminal organization. What adventures await our favorite Sand kunoichi? Title simply alludes to the Akatsuki, eventual TemariXItachi, 'T' for future chapters. ON HIATUS
1. For Love of Country

**For Love Of Country**

* * *

A kunoichi crept softly across the floor of the daimyo's bedroom. His guards were weak, if he wasn't about to die, she would have advised him to hire new ones. But his life was about to come to an end.

Without any sign of emotion, the woman drew a kunai, and lowered it to the man's neck.

'_Remember, you're doing this for your country, they cannot endure another war... please, Gaara, Kankuro... forgive me for what I am about to do.'_

Temari pressed the kunai to the skin and winced ever so slightly as she felt it sear through the flesh.

'_It was a painless death, he didn't feel a thing.' _she tired to tell herself as she slipped through the window and headed toward the village gate, she had to leave Wind country. Someone, somehow, would figure out that she was the murderer of the war lord.

Temari paused for a moment, on a dune outside the village, the village cemetery, there was someone she had to see before she began her life as a rouge nin.

The girl wound her way through the headstones, before stopping at one in a far corner. The stone was made of the most beautiful granite, and carved in the shape of an angel. Temari knelt down and pressed her forehead to the rock, breathing deeply.

"Hey momma, I've not been doing so well lately. I have to leave the village, I thought I'd stop and see you before I left. When I'm here, at your grave, I feel like you're sitting right across from me, and I can talk to you. I know that sounds crazy... I miss you... Kankuro does too, he just won't let it show. Watch after them when I'm gone, especially Gaara. He needs you, so much." Temari said, as she united her headband, she traced her fingers over the shiny metal, before taking out a kunai, and with a single motion, cutting a perfect line right through the village symbol.

The former Suna nin sniffed, wiped the tears from her face, tied the headband back around her neck, and stood up. She stole one last glance at her former home before taking off through the desert, headed north, with no destination in mind.

Days of travel began to take it's tole on the kunoichi, she had never traveled this far north from her village before, and was unfamiliar with the desert. The heat was playing tricks on her, she would look around and see her friends or family, and would run toward them, only to have them disappear. "Come back," she would cry hoarsely to the mirages. Temari continued to wander, but had lost her sense of direction completely, every direction seemed the same. Exhaustion finally took it's tole, and Sabuko no Temari, collapsed, and waited for death to take her.

But death didn't come, Temari woke up to find a really pretty _man _starring down at her.

"Glad to see you're awake!" He said brightly "We've been worried about you, un!"

"We?" Temari asked.

"We..." the man said pointing.

Temari sat up and looked around, there was another man with an orange mask sitting not to far away, they were in a small oasis.

"Oh, I've forgotten my manners, un. I'm Deidara, and that is Tobi. We were on our way to Konoha when we saw you pass out. We brought you here and have been waiting for you to regain consciousness, un."

"I'm Temari, nice to meet the both of you. Thanks for helping me."

"You're very welcome. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I can see from your forehead protector that you're a missing Suna nin. What exactly are your plans, un?"

"That's sort of what I'm trying to figure out, I only recently severed ties with Sand."

"Are you a decent ninja?"

"What?"

"Can you fight? Are you good at strategy? Do you have some sort of characteristic that makes you an exceptional shinobi, un?"

"Well, I'm was top kunoichi out of Suna, I fight well, and I was the battle strategist in times of war.

"Well, how bout this. You fight me, and if I see potential, I might be able to get you into a little organization, made entirely out of rouge ninja such as yourself, un. This is an offer that had rarely been made to anyone, so I would take advantage of it if I were you, un."

Tobi just smirked, there was no way this girl could take on Deidara.

"Okay then. Bring it on!" Temari cried as she jumped back, her fan ready.

Deidara smirked, and rushed at the girl. He pulled his arm back, and took a punch at Temari.

She was ready and casually used her fan to block the swing. She unfolded it to the first star and sent a gust of wind, knocking Deidara off his feet. "If that's all you got, this is gonna be a short battle!" She taunted.

"You haven't seen anything." Deidara came at Temari again, before being blown back. He chuckled to himself as he began to mold clay into a small beetle, which he sent toward the kunoichi.

Temari failed to see the beetle and was busy sending violent winds toward her rescuer. She didn't notice the clay insect until it exploded and sent her hurling through the air, landing face down in the sand. "Ugh." she groaned and got back up. "It'll take more than that to bring me down!" She warned as she opened the fan to the second star, sending an even stronger gust of wind toward Deidara, who failed to escape before the wind drew blood.

The duo continued to exchange blows, wind blew and clay exploded, and no one was willing to give up, eventually both collapsed.

"You're not half bad, un!" Deidara panted.

"Neither are you." Temari huffed.

"Tobi, you saw the entire fight, what do you think? Never mind, don't worry you little moronic head about it."

Deidara smiled, got up and offered a hand to pull Temari up as well, which she took. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. I plan on turning this into a TemariXItachi story.**


	2. Welcoming Commitee

**Chapter Two**

**Welcoming Commitee**

**Disclaimer- Naruto is NOT mine. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Temari stumbled over a root, Deidara grabbed her elbow to steady her. "Are we almost there yet? Cause I really want to take this thing off." She asked, indicating the blindfold she'd been wearing for the past 4 hours.

"We'll there soon enough, I promise. I hate to blindfold you, but we can't have you knowing the location of out hideout, in case the leader doesn't see you as a potential member. I don't think it'll be a problem though, un."

The company walked in silence for a while.

"Deidara?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly does the Akatsuki do? The only time I've dealt with you guys is when you took the Shukaku out of Gaara."

"I knew you seemed familiar! You're Gaara's sister aren't you? I knew it, un! Well, to answer your question, the Akatsuki are all rouge ninja from all across the world. At any given time there can only be ten members, including the leader. We travel through the villages in search of the tailed demons. And, we have arrived, un." Deidara chirped as he untied the blindfold.

Temari blinked stupidly as her eyes adjusted to the light she was standing inside a huge dining hall, a gigantic circular table sat in the middle of the room, with nine chairs placed neatly around it. Four of these chairs were occupied.

Before anyone could comment Deidara began the introductions, "Hey everybody, this is Temari, un. Temari, this is Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, and that's Itachi." He said as he pointed to each member in turn.

"Why have you brought her here Deidara?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Now Itachi, don't be rude. This girl has Akatsuki potential, un."

"Hn." the Uchiha sniffed before turning back to his tea.

"Don't mind him, he's just a wee bit anti-social." Kisame explained as he hopped up to meet the new arrival. "It's been a while since we've had company, and I for one am glad for the change. Pleasure to meet you." The fish man said as he held out a scaly hand. Temari shook it cautiously.

Zetsu and Hidan got up to meet Temari as well, while Itachi sat and sulked.

"So Deidara, where'd you find her?" Zetsu asked, and Deidara told the group of how he had stumbled across an unconscious Temari in the middle of the desert, and sparred with her until they were both too exhausted to move.

"Ha! Deidara almost got his ass kicked by a girl!" Kisame taunted.

"Well, if you're so cocky, why don't you fight her?!" Deidara growled defensively.

"Don't you guys think it would be a good idea to let her eat and rest for a while before she fights with anybody?" Tobi reasoned.

"Tobi, (for once in his life) is right. She's probably exhausted." Kisame agreed.

"Tobi is a good boy." the masked man beamed.

"Shut the hell up Tobi." Hidan snapped.

"C'mon Temari, I'll show you to your room." Deidara said as he lead the sand girl out of the dining room, and down a wide hallway. He stopped in front of a paper screen. "This will be your room, it has a bathroom, and there's a spare change of clothes in the closet, un. I suggest you don't wander around the building, it could be very dangerous. Dinner will be served in the room we were just in at 7 o'clock, un." he explained.

"Thank you very much Deidara." Temari said as she slipped through the screen and clicked the door shut behind her.

The room was fairly nice, clean and simple, and very cozy. Its best feature, Temari decided, was the stunning view of the mountains it provided. The kunoichi wandered into the bathroom, she felt filthy from the desert, and had sand in places she didn't know she had.

While the bathtub was filling the girl opened the closet. A simple white and blue kimono was hanging there. Temari grabbed the outfit and laid it across the bed. She also unstrapped her fan and leaned it near the nightstand.

Judging from the position of the sun, the wind mistress could tell it was about six pm, which gave her an hour until dinner. The bathtub was full by now, Temari slipped out of her clothes, and left them in a hap-hazard pile on the floor. She slid down into the water and scrubbed violently at her hair, determined to remove every grain of sand from it. When she was positive her hair was clean, the kunoichi enjoyed a good twenty minute soak, and thought about the past two days, and the Akatsuki.

'_I'm really lucky Deidara and Tobi found me, or I'd probably be dead by now. These guys are so nice (except Hidan), it's kinda hard to believe they're criminals- except Itachi. What's his problem? I don't know what he has shoved up his ass but he should get it removed, he is kinda cute though... NO! Why am I thinking this? I am a superior ninja, I don't have time for trivial emotions. Speaking of time, I probably need to get ready for dinner. Damn it. I was enjoying this bath.'_

Temari forced her self to get out of the water, and dried off. She carefully put her hair up into its trademark four ponytails and slipped on the kimono. She put on her shinobi sandals and headed toward the dining hall.

Everyone was already there. "Temari!" Tobi waved as he pushed Deidara out of his seat to make room for the girl, Deidara twitched from the ground. Temari smiled and took a seat between Tobi and Hidan. Across from her sat Itachi, who proceeded to glare at her with his red eyes.

"So Temari, are you pleased with your rooming arrangements." Zetsu asked the girl cordially.

"Oh, the room's great. It's very cozy." she responded brightly.

"What'd you do to get kicked out of Sand?" Hidan rudely inquired.

"Hidan, mind your manners, un!" Deidara reminded.

"Oh, it's okay Deidara, I don't mind. Well, I assassinated the Wind country's daimyo, they didn't kick me out. I left by my own choice."

The other Akatsuki (except Itachi) burst out laughing. "That's all you did?" Kisame howled. "We're all S-class criminals. Itachi over there killed his entire clan, and you just killed one man? That's hilarious!"

"Well, I didn't think the Sand village elders would be very pleased when they found out what I did, so I left."

"I like her Deidara. She's funny." Kisame chuckled.

Itachi and Temari simultaneously rolled their eyes, before Itachi began glaring once again. Deidara had noticed this, "Itachi! Stop being rude to our guest, un!" he reprimanded.

"Hn," Itachi grunted as he stood up and left the room.

"Really, I do apologize for his behavior." Deidara said to Temari.

"Don't worry about it." Temari reassured.

"Okay Temari, tomorrow you will meet the Akatsuki leader, un. He might ask you some questions, but he will ask you to spar someone, it could be anyone, me, Hidan, Itachi, anyone. If he sees the potential I saw you will be given a ring to symbolize your membership, among other things, un."

"But Deidara, we don't have another ring. Orochimaru has one and the Leaf village has Kakuzu's old one." Zetsu pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. It's all been taken care of. Now, after you get your ring, the leader will brief you on your duties and assign you a partner, un." Deidara continued, "Do you have any questions?"

"Nope. I think I'm gonna go to bed, by the sound of it, I'm going to have a full day tomorrow," Temari said as she excused herself from the table.

The Sand girl fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Well, there's the second chapter. To answer my **_**only **_**reviewer, Odango Mika, yes, this story does take place after the time skip. **

**Bleeding-lily**


	3. Initiation Day

**Initiation Day**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics. Needless to say- I do not own Naruto, however Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Temari woke up to see Deidara standing over her, she yelped.

"Rise and shine princess, you've got a big day ahead of you un!" Deidara said brightly as he bustled around the room, a laundry basket in one hand, and a tray of food in the other, he gingerly sat the tray down in front of Temari and began to lay out her old clothes. "Now, you make sure and eat, you'll need your strength for your match."

Temari bit into the bacon and watched Deidara dash about her room, "Um. Deidara,"

"Yes?"

"I kinda need to take a shower, can you leave for a minute."

"Of course, and you've finished breakfast, so I'll just take the tray with me un." The Akatsuki said as he grabbed the tray and danced out the door.

Temari rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, she took a five minute shower, slipped on her regular ninja clothes, and strapped her fan to her back. She took a look in the mirror _'Definitely Akatsuki material.'_

As she strolled into the dining room, Temari found all the Akatsuki (except Itachi) staring at her, a high five from Kisame, and a thumbs up from Hidan, reassured the shinobi as Deidara began to lead her down a corridor, the others trailing behind.

Temari was led into a courtyard, at the far end was a large screen, she could tell a man sat behind it, but none of his features were discernible. "So, I take it that this, is the new arrival."

"Yes sir." replied Deidara.

"Hmmm, interesting. What is your name?" he snapped at Temari.

"My name is Sabuko no Temari." She stated bluntly.

"Why do you wish to join the Akatsuki."

"Because I have nothing better to do with my time, and I am a missing nin with no intentions of returning to my village."

"Hn. Kisame!" the leader ordered.

"Yes."

"I want you to spar with her."

"Yes sir."

Without any warning Kisame drew his sword and took a wild swing at the former Suna kunoichi, who jumped back and unfolded her fan to the first star. She sent a gust of wind toward her opponent, who casually stepped out of the wind's path unscathed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat me 'Mari."

"Trust me, I will. Summoning Technique: Quick Beheading Dance!" she cried as Katamari appeared with his scythe, slicing at trees, ripping boards from the Akatsuki dojo, and with every intention of turning Kisame into sushi.

The fish man was caught a little bit off guard and took some damage, but not enough to prevent him from striking back. He took another swing at Temari, tearing at her shoulder before she managed to escape. The kunoichi hopped on her fan and hovered a few feet above Kisame, and then dropped down on the other side of the compound. She sent another violent whirlwind which momentarily trapped the swordsman.

While Kisame was stunned she dashed at him, aiming for his nose and smashed him with her closed fan. However, he recovered quickly and was able to slash at Temari's hip with his sword.

"That is enough!" The leader barked.

The two shinobi stopped in mid-attack, and turned to face the man behind the screen.

"You have exceptional potential, however, your close-range combat will need work. It is my belief that you will make an fine member of this organization, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Akatsuki. Please step forward to receive your ring."

Temari walked toward the screen, the man extended a single gloved hand and dropped a small object into her palm. The girl examined the ring, it had a single kanji 'sky' engraved on it.

"That ring once belonged to Orochimaru. It is to be worn on your left little finger." the leader explained, "Your partner will be Uchiha Itachi, Kisame- you will now be working with Hidan. That is all, you are dismissed."

Temari slipped the ring on, and followed the rest of the group back inside, where they gathered in the dining hall.

"Way to go!" Kisame congratulated as Deidara began to warp Temari's wounds.

"I'm sorry I stole your teammate Kisame." the girl apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather work with Hidan anyway, Itachi is your problem now." he stole a glance at the Uchiha, "No offense."

"Hn, I'm going to my room," Itachi said as he got up from the table and headed down the hall.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Temari cried when he was out of earshot.

"Don't worry, he hates everyone, including himself. It'll just take him a while to warm up to you, that's all." Deidara reassured, "Now hold still, how do you expect me to wrap your hip when you're moving un?"

"Sorry."

Silence.

"Hey, could one of you guys tell me where Itachi's room is? I'm going to go and attempt to bond with my new teammate." Temari asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you, but if you've got your heart set on it, Itachi's is the one two doors to the left of yours." Zetsu explained.

"Okay thanks a bunch." the kunoichi said as she stood up and left the room.

Temari stood outside Itachi's room, debating on whether to knock or not. '_C'mon Temari. Just knock already. Chances are he won't kill you.'_

Temari gently tapped on the door twice, and waited.

The door slowly opened. "What do you want?" the person on the other side of it asked.

"Well, I came to talk to my new teammate." Temari hissed.

"Fine, come in."

Temari walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Listen Itachi, I know you really hate me, and I'm not going to pretend to know why, what I do know is that we need to learn to work together." she began. "I'm not exactly thrilled with this arrangement either, I would much rather work with Deidara or Kisame, but I don't see a thing I can do about it. We have to tolerate one another."

"Hn."

More silence.

"Why do you hate me?" Temari suddenly asked.

The Uchiha was quiet for a moment, calculating an answer, finally, he spoke, "I don't hate you, I was simply waiting to determine if you are a worthy shinobi, before I decided to associate with you or not."

"And am I a worthy shinobi?"

"I'm associating with you aren't I?"

**YAY! The 3rd chapter is done. Thanks to my reviewers, 5 was more than I expected, not that more wouldn't be nice Wink wink nudge nudge.**


	4. First Assignment

**First Assignment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I am not getting paid to write this fanfic, Masashi Kishimoto, however, does own Naruto, and gets paid allot of money. **

"Temari..."

"Mghm..."

"Temari..."

"Blgh.."

"TEMARI!"

"What?!" The Sand girl yelled as she shot up.

"Get up, we have a mission." Itachi said as he loomed over his partner.

"Chill out, I'm up." She said as she crawled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"The leader wants to see us in thirty minutes, I'll wait outside your door and lead you to him, so hurry."

"Okay, I'm hurrying." Temari said as she shut the bathroom door behind her. The kunoichi set a personal record and was able to shower, dress, and put on make-up in twenty minutes. She rushed out the door and ran right into Itachi.

"Sorry!" She cried as she picked herself up off the floor, making a mental note of how rock hard the Uchiha's abs were.

"We don't have time for apologies. Now, follow me." he scolded as he set of down the hall at a brisk pace.

Temari ran to catch up, and followed Itachi down the halls, through endless twists and turns before halting outside a large, thick wooden door. Itachi knocked once on the door and waited.

"Enter." Came a voice from inside.

Itachi pushed open the door and lead Temari inside, he knelt on a mat and she followed suit.

"You two have been summoned here to receive a mission, you will be traveling to Konoha to capture the nine-tailed fox. You are to leave immediately. That is all, you are dismissed."

The duo got up and left the room. Itachi turned to Temari "I will give you 5 minutes to pack, then we will need to go see Deidara for your robe."

Temari dashed to her room, grabbed a few essentials and tossed them haphazardly into her bag, and headed out the door to Deidara's room, Itachi was waiting for her. She lifted a fist and knocked gently on the door. "Come in."

The girl pushed open the door, to find her fellow blond holding a black and red Akatsuki robe. "Temari-chan! I was just about to deliver this to you, but now I guess I won't have to. I just got it back from the tailor's, I had it taken in to show off your lovely figure un." he explained.

"Thank you so much Deidara-kun! I'm sure it will fit wonderfully." Temari said, a wee bit exasperated, as she took the robe.

"Well, aren't you going to try it on?" Deidara said eagerly.

"Not with you and Itachi in here," the kunoichi said as she pointed to the door, "Out!".

The men obediently left the room, and the Sand nin slipped out of her regular outfit and into the robe. "You guys can come back in now."

The two males came back into the room, "Temari-chan, it looks very flattering un! Doesn't she look great Itachi?" Deidara gushed.

"Marvelous." Itachi replied, not even attempting to hide his lack of enthusiasm. _'It does make her jugs look huge._' he thought, blushing ever so slightly, but quickly recovering, "Deidara, while I'm sure my partner would love to stay here and play dress-up, I'm afraid we have a mission to do. Now let's go." he declared as he grabbed Temari's wrist and dragged her into the hall.

Temari sat, her back against a tree, waiting for Itachi to return. The two had traveled all day, and had sat up camp just outside Fire country. Her partner had gone in search of food, leaving Temari with specific instructions not to leave the campsite. _'Why did our first mission have to be to Konoha? I know people there. What if they tell Gaara and Kankuro I'm an Akatsuki? They'd never forgive me, and the host of the nine-tailed fox is that Uzamaki kid Gaara's friends with. This is bad.' _

The girl was lost in thought, but jumped when she heard Itachi enter the clearing, he dropped a bento box in her lap and took a seat across from her. Temari knew better than to askwhere the food came from, and began to eat without question. The pair ate in silence.

"I'll take first watch." Itachi said, out of the blue.

"Huh?" Temari had been paying no attention whatsoever, and looked at her partner with a questioning look.

"I said, I'll wake the first watch, so go to sleep, I'll wake you up at one." he repeated.

"All right, goodnight Itachi." the kunoichi said as she unrolled her sleeping bag, and laid down.

"Goodnight" Itachi muttered, barely audible, but the Sand girl didn't hear him, she was already asleep

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it's kind of a filler. I won't be able to update as quickly now that Spring Break is over. Yay for my 11 reviews!!!!**


	5. Conflicts

**Conflicts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did. If you are interesting in buying Naruto you should talk to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

* * *

**

Itachi stared at his sleeping partner, watching as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. He was so entranced that he almost didn't notice the nearby chakra.

"Temari" he whispered as he reached down and shook the girl.

"Huh?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"We're not alone."

"But you said..."

"I know I said we wouldn't be found here, but I was wrong. Get up, be quiet and pack your things. I don't think they know we're here yet, don't give us away." he hissed as he darted around the camp, erasing any signs of their passage.

Temari got up as well, packed up the sleeping bags and waited for Itachi. "Follow me," he ordered as he took off through the trees.

The two sprang noiselessly through the woods, paying attention to the chakra patterns, careful to keep their own masked, they stopped at the edge of a clearing. Two ANBU stood in the glade, they knew the Akatsuki were close. "Okay, one for you, one for me." Itachi instructed, before leaping into the clearing. Temari was close behind.

The ANBU turned to the criminals and tossed their shuriken, which the two dodged easily. Itachi used his Sharingan to trap one, and Temari used her fan as a club to bash the other. Temari's foe turned out to be a clone, and the real ANBU ran at the girl and kicked her in the ribs, sending her sprawling on the ground. The ANBU moved in to kill the kunoichi, but was stopped by Itachi, who had abandoned the other.

Itachi swiftly slaughtered the ANBU and turned to take out the other one, but he was already gone.

He turned and glared at his partner. "Great job, now the entire Leaf village will know we're coming."

"It's not I like asked you to save me." Temari snapped defensively, "I was perfectly capable of saving myself. Let's not stand here and argue, we still have time to track him down." she ordered as she took off through the forest, leaving Itachi to watch her disappear.

* * *

Itachi disposed of the dead ANBU's corpse, and set out to search for his partner. He found her, not to far away, standing unscathed, with the ANBU lying dead on the ground at her feet.

"Shall we continue to Konoha?" Temari asked cockily.

* * *

_That Night In Konoha_

Temari and Itachi wandered through the Leaf streets, searching for a hotel. "Itachi?" Temari said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me back there? It would've been allot easier to let me die."

"I can't let my partner die, especially since you're so new to the organization. Plus, you redeemed yourself anyway." He came to a stop in front of an inn. "This place will do."

* * *

_In the Room_

Temari sat on one of the twin beds, polishing her fan, Itachi sat facing her, doing nothing in particular.

"Why do you hate being in Konoha?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"I don't hate being in Konoha. Why would you think that?"

"The entire time we were on the street, you kept your robe wrapped tight, and your hat down as far as it would go. Like you didn't want anyone to see you."

"I just have allot of friends from here, and I don't want them to recognize them and tell my brothers I'm an Akatsuki." she explained.

"You're a really bad criminal, you're still attached to the outside world, and you're too emotional."

"At least I show my emotions, you just draw up inside yourself, and never let anyone get to know you. I really do think that you just hate everyone."

"We've already had this conversation, and it's starting to get old. I do not hate everyone. I refuse to make connections to people, because they might hinder my rise to power." he argued heatedly.

"I'm so sick of your 'better than everyone else' attitude. I'm going to go take a shower." Temari yelled as she slammed the bathroom door. The Sand girl undressed, turned the water on a hot as it would go, and let it run over her skin.

* * *

Itachi sat on the bed, listening to the water run. '_Why must my partner be so difficult?' _He asked himself, '_All she ever does is bitch about how I hate her, which I don't. Maybe I should apologize. That's what I'll do, if she ever comes out of the bathroom that is.'_

Temari stepped out of the shower, her skin pink from the heat, she put on one of the fluffy hotel robes, and left the bathroom. Itachi was sitting right where he'd been when she'd stormed out. He turned to face her.

"Temari, I'm sorry about the way I've acted toward you since you arrived at Akatsuki."

"Itachi, don't worry about it, it's okay." she replied in a tone that suggested that it really wasn't okay.

"No it's not okay. I've been more of a jerk to you than I've ever been." he said as he stood up, and extended a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Temari said as they shook on it.

"Good, now let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to track down the Kyuubi."

"Alright, goodnight Itachi-kun." Temari said as she kissed Itachi on the cheek and climbed into bed.

Itachi blushed, but in the darkness of the hotel room, the girl couldn't notice, and crawled into his bed as well.

* * *

**I'm really sorry you guys had to wait a week for a chapter as bad as that was. I'm actually sort of running out of ideas already, so suggestions would be appreciated. I'm also sorry Itachi was realllllllllly out of character. **


	6. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

**Once again: I do NOT own Naruto. Stop reminding me.

* * *

**

Two robed figures made their way down the Konoha streets, they walked side be side, one was male, the other was obviously female. Naruto Uzamaki and Shikamaru Nara stood in the shadows and watched them with interest. "Naruto, don't do anything rash. There is no point in attacking until we know their motive." Shika lectured.

"Screw that Shikamaru!" Naruto said over his shoulder as he dashed down the road after the figures, his friend close behind.

"Hey Akatsuki freaks!" Naruto yelled, the two turned around.

"Good job Naruto, you're gonna get us killed." Shikamaru whispered to his blond companion.

"Hello Shikamaru, Naruto." the female Akatsuki said in a very familiar voice.

"Hi!" Naruto replied obliviously, Shika on the other hand was processing the voice, remembering, thinking. He knew he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Well, haven't you grown Shika." the woman commented.

It hit Shikamaru like a freight train- this was Temari. The same silky voice, the same figure, he could even see one of her ponytails peeking out from under her hat.

"Hello Temari." he said smugly, "What brings you to Konoha?"

"We're just here on a little business, but nothing that concerns you Shika-kun."

'Since you're in my village, in an Akatsuki robe, and your brothers have been looking everywhere for you, I'd say it _is _my business."

"I hate to interrupt this, but I have no clue what's going on. Shikamaru, do you know her?" Naruto asked, still very confused.

"Yes I know her baka, and you do too. You remember Gaara's sister don't you?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"THAT'S HER MORON!"

"What's she doing with Sasuke's brother?"

Shikamaru slapped a hand to his forehead and Temari sweat-dropped. "She is in the Akatsuki Naruto!"

"Ohhhh."

"While this has been a very touching reunion, I'm afraid we need to continue with our mission, don't you Temari?" Itachi said smirking.

"Yes Itachi, I do believe you're right." she agreed, then "You take the blond, the other one's mine." she said out the side of her mouth, before disappearing and slinging a kunai at Shikamaru.

The Leaf nin dodged and extended his shadow in an attempt to capture the Sand girl. He failed and Temari whipped out her fan, sending a massive gust of wind toward the Nara. This gave her enough time to glance at Itachi, who was locked in a heated battle with Naruto.

"Why Shika-kun, you've gotten sloppy." she taunted as she blasted another whirlwind toward her opponent.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he responded as his shadow darted out of the dust toward Temari, she jumped back, the shadow missing by a few centimeters.

"Close Shika-kun, but close doesn't count."

Temari vanished and reappeared behind her foe, using her fan as a club, she stopped short however, since she was no longer in control of her body.

"Dammit Shikamaru!"

"Just like old times huh?" he said as the tow of them walked toward one another.

"Temari, what's going on with you? You abandoned Suna, and now you're a criminal? Your brothers are worried sick about you."

"I killed the Wind Country daimyo, that makes me a criminal. I had to leave. Listen Shikamaru, you can't tell Gaara and Kankuro about seeing me. I know I have no right to ask you to do this, but I'm begging."

"You should at least let them know you're okay. Now, I'm going to let you go, I want you get your partner, and leave. Understood?"

"Understood. Thank you so much Shikamaru."

Shikamaru released the jutsu and Temari dashed of toward Itachi. Naruto proved to be an even match, and neither was dealing much damage.

"Itachi, this is pointless, we're leaving." Temari declared, before turning on her heel and walking back down the street, leaving the three men staring after her.

Itachi glared at Naruto, "This is not the last you will see of me. You can count on it," and followed his partner.

* * *

"What was that all about?"

"Itachi, no one was going to win that fight, it was a waste of time. You can still get Naruto, just not when Shikamaru is around."

"May I ask why that Shikamaru guy is so important?"

"No, because I really don't want to talk about him."

"Fine."

The two walked back to their hotel in silence. Temari sat on her bed, facing the window. Itachi sat on his bed, facing the wall.

"He broke my heart." Temari said suddenly.

"Hn?"

"You wanted to know what's so important about Shikamaru. He broke my heart. It was a couple of years after the chunnin exams, I was in Konoha on a liaison mission. We had been dating for about three months, but it was difficult since we were so far apart. I went to our spot on the Hokage mountain. I expected to find him alone, but he wasn't. He was lying there making out with Haurno Sakura." she sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, my brothers don't even know." with that Sabuko no Temari lost it, she burst into tears, and sank down against the side of the bed, bawling into her knees.

Itachi was never good at comforting people, or being with people, or anything to do with people period, and had absolutely no idea how to comfort the girl. He stood up, walked over to the window, and knelt down in front of Temari. The Uchiha prodigy carefully laid an arm on her back, and she looked up.

Her blue eyes met his Sharingan, and Temari leaned forward until their lips met. Itachi's eyes widened in shock when Temari slipped her tongue in his mouth, but he soon closed them and kissed back.

The kiss deepened, Temari wrapped her arms around Itachi, and he lifted her up onto the bed, nibbling at her ears, and clawing at her robe. While Itachi busied himself with the robe Temari kissed his neck and worked his hair tie out, running her fingers through his black hair.

* * *

Temari lay on her back, Itachi's head on her bare chest, listening to his rhythmic breathing. She kissed his forehead and waited to fall asleep. As she lay there, clothes scattered all across the room, Temari thought about what Shikamaru had said. Were her brothers really looking for her? Before she could worry about it however, she was lost to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope that was a lot better than the last chapter. Sorry the lime sucked. Thanks to my reviewers for keeping me motivated. **


	7. Confessions

**Confessions**

**Sorry about taking forever to update- but reality was closing is. This chapter was really difficult to write cause I really have no clue where I'm going with this story. Tell me where _you _think it should go. And remember- If Bleeding-lily owned Naruto she would NOT be writing fan fiction. Bleeding-Lily also enjoys speaking of herself in third person.**

* * *

Itachi stared out the window, he had one arm wrapped around Temari and the other was draped across the bed. He dreaded Temari waking up, things would be very awkward. The Uchiha burrowed deeper into the musty hotel mattress, trying not to wake his sleeping companion- and that was all she was to him, right? 

_'We just got caught up in the heat of the moment. It meant nothing, it means nothing. When she gets up, we'll both get dressed and forget this ever happened.' _he tried to convince himself, as he felt the woman in his arms stir.

Temari opened her eyes and looked up at Itachi. "Good morning." she greeted as she sat up and stretched.

"Morning." Itachi replied in his regular 'I Don't Care' voice.

"What's the matter?" Temari asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothings the matter. I'm going to take a shower." he said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Temari sat on the bed, thinking. _'What did I do this time?I can't stand it when he gets like this. I think he thinks last night was a mistake...' _Lost in thought, the Suna nin picked up her fan, she grabbed a piece of hotel paper and a pen, and left a short note on the nightstand.

**Itachi, **

**Went to train. Be back later. **

**T**

As soon as Temari had shut the door behind her, Itachi stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing out from behind him. Temari was gone, he realized, but immediately spotted the note. "Damn it..." he mumbled as he sat down, flipped the TV on and proceeded to watch "Jerry Springer".

* * *

In all actuality Temari had no intentions of training, she made a bee-line for the Hokage Mountain. He was there. "Hey Mari'" he muttered as the older girl took a seat beside him. 

"Hey Shika."

"What brings you here? I figured you'd be all nice and cozy with your criminal boyfriend."

"Things aren't going so well with my criminal 'boyfriend'" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, yawning lazily.

"I slept with him, and now he regrets it." she elaborated.

"Hmmm..." was all the Nara could muster. He felt a little twinge of jealousy.

"Did you regret sleeping with me?" Temari asked.

"Of course not. You were my first and only, and I never regretted it for a second. I loved you so much, I still do." he said quietly.

"Oh yeah, you loved me so much that you made out with Sakura!" Temari snapped.

Shikamaru just hung his head in defeat. He didn't have an excuse or a way to defend himself against that, but he could try. "I told you- I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I was so upset over Asuma that I just needed comfort, and you weren't here."

"DON'T try to make this about me!" the Sand girl warned, raising her voice. "You know as well as I do that I would have given anything to be here for you, but I had an obligation to my country!"

"The country you've left to become a criminal?"

"I left my country to save my life. It's not like I planned on becoming an Akatsuki!"

"Temari, this is insane- quit and go home!"

"I can't do that Shika, even if I wanted to. Do you really think they would let me leave with my life? And believe it or not, I'm happy there. Really."

"I've known you for years, and this is by far the stupidest thing you've ever done. You're working with criminals for Kami-Sama's sake!"

"I would advise you not to speak of criminals in one's presence." said a different voice, as Itachi stepped in front of the two.

"Itachi, this doesn't concern you. Go back to the hotel!" Temari said, poison in her voice. At this point she would like nothing more than to rip out Shikamaru's brain stem and strangle Itachi with it.

"This concerns you, so therefore it concerns me." He said smugly, attempting to ignore the menacing looks his partner was giving him.

"She's right. This is between the two of us." Shikamaru said defiantly.

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut." Itachi retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Temari suggested.

"Temari, let's go." Itachi said, as he held out a hand to help her up.

"She doesn't have to do anything you say." Shikamaru argued.

"I am so sick of this. I'm sick of your attitude Itachi, and I'm just sick of you in general Shikamaru." The Sand girl stated as she stood up and disappeared into the forest.

"Now see what you've done!" both men yelled at the other.

"I'm going after her." The Akatsuki said, prepared to follow her.

"No," Shikamaru said, grabbing his arm, "The way it sounds we're about the last people on earth she wants to see. Let her cool down, she'll be back."

With that being said Itachi returned to his hotel, and Shikamaru went home.

* * *

**Where, you may ask, is our Sand Mistress? Tune in next week (Or whenever I decide to update), to find out! Once again, sorry for the suckiness and the OOCness. Remember to give me suggestions for what **_**you **_**want to see happen, cuz I'm making this up as I go along, with absolutely no sense of direction. **


	8. Reunions

**Reunions**

**Remember, I don't own Naruto. But a girl can dream, right? **

A cloaked figure made its way down the barren Suna streets. No one in their right mind would go out in a sand storm, unless they happened to be a very experienced Ninja.

Temari pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and pushed on toward the Kazekage's Mansion. Toward home. She was about four blocks from her destination, and she was being followed. The Sand girl didn't know by who, but she knew why. With no warning the kunoichi wheeled around, to see a man in a black and red cloak with a scythe standing about ten feet away. "Hello Hidan. What brings you to Suna?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not in this damned village because I want to be," the man grunted "Leader-Sama sent me to retrieve your sorry ass."

"Nice to see you too, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. I'm on my way to a family reunion," and she took off again.

"Damn it..." Hidan muttered as he headed to a bar to seek 'shelter from the storm'.

Temari reached under the welcome mat to get the spare key, she unlocked the door and slid the key back under the rug. When the Sand girl stepped into her former home she was shocked to see the state of the house.

Pizza boxes littered the living room, clothes were draped everywhere, and ice-cream stuck to every imaginable surface. She wandered into the kitchen, which was in an even worse state. Dishes were piled everywhere. The fridge was wide open, with many 'questionable' substances falling of the shelves. Take-out boxes were strewn across the table.

Without a sound the girl made her way up the stairs, her brothers were probably fast asleep in their rooms. She crept down the hall to Kankuro's room and pushed the door open and tiptoed to the bed.

The puppet master was asleep on his back, a porno magazine clutched to his chest. Temari couldn't help laughing and her brother jerked up at the sound. "Temari... I'm trying to sleep here... Temari!" he gasped as he flung his arms around his sister.

"Shush, you'll wake Gaara."

"Where have you been?" Kankuro demanded.

"Well Kanky, I've joined the Akatsuki."

"I told you not to call me th... you WHAT!?"

"I've joined the Akatsuki." Temari said simply. "Now I know what your thinking, 'Temari, how could you betray our family like this? What's wrong with you?' so to save you the trouble of asking I'll just tell you. I'm not doing this to betray the family. I killed the Wind Country daimyo, so I left the village, passed out in an unfamiliar part of desert and was rescued by two members of Akatsuki. They invited me to join and I had nowhere else to go."

"How about home? With your family!"

"Kankuro, there are things I want to do in life that have nothing to do with cleaning up after you and Gaara. I want to get out and see the world, and fight some really wicked battles..." Temari said as she slipped a hand around her brother's neck.

"Can't you have Gaara send you around the world to fight really wicked battles?"

"No Kankuro, I can't. As my brother I'm asking you to respect my decision. I have to leave now, I'm going to go see Gaara, and leave. And you are going to go back to sleep and not tell anyone you saw me. Okay?"

"But Temari..." Kankuro began before he collapsed. Temari quickly tucked him back into bed and laid the porno on the pillow by her brother's head. 'Sleeper hold, works every time.' she thought as she made her way out the door and across the hall.

The door squeaked ever so slightly as it opened, and Temari stood statue still, until she heard the relaxed even breathing of her sleeping brother. She walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down on Gaara, he was sleeping so peacefully, and she had not the heart to wake him. Instead she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead, turned, and left.

Hidan was standing on the deck as the girl made her way out of her childhood home. "Are you ready to go yet? Cuz I'm about sick of this fucking village. There's too much damn sand."

"Well, Hidan, that might have something to do with why it's called the 'Sand Village'. What's in that sack slung over your back?"

"None of your damn business. But if you must know, it's a sacrifice to Jashin-Sama."

"Is it a living, breathing, _human _sacrifice."

"...Yes."

Temari just sighed "Let's go."

The Akatsuki headquarters was bustling with activity as Temari pushed her way into the main hall, Hidan had left her a few miles back, to go 'deliver' his sacrifice.

"Temari-Chan! Where have you been? I was so worried, un!" Deidara screeched as he hugged his friend.

"I've only been gone two days."

"Yes, but Itachi came back, and you weren't with him, and he said you had left, and..."

"Deidara, I'm fine," she cut him off. "I just needed a break from my partner, where is the son of a bitch by the way?"

"Itachi is in his room, he doesn't want to be disturbed. He's been brooding more than usual since he got back, un."

"Well, I won't disturb him then. Who's turn is it to cook? I'm starving." Temari asked no one in particular.

"Kisame's ." Zetsu responded ruefully from the table.

"Oh joy." she sighed as she sat down, preparing herself to eat whatever abomination Kisame had prepared.

The kitchen door was flung open and smoke billowed out, as a very unhappy looking Kisame slammed a covered platter on the table. "Eat up." he demanded before storming toward his bedroom.

A cautious Tobi stood up and pulled the lid off the dish, only to recoil back in horror. The other Akatsuki stared in shock.

What had apparently started out as a baked chicken had turned into an abomination. Kisame apparently didn't get the memo mentioning the feathers had to be plucked _before_ baking the bird. All of the fowl's internal organs were spilling out of the rear, where Kisame had half-heartedly attempted some form of solid basting.

"All in favor of Korean barbecue?" asked Zetsu.

Not a single hand went un-raised.

"You guys go on ahead, bring me back some. Pick up Hidan while you're at it, he's off sacrificing. I think I'm going to go take a nice hot bath, and curl up with a book." Temari said.

"Okay Temari. Will you get Kisame on your room, un?"

"Sure Deidara." she replied as she made her way down the hall.

"Kisame, the others are going for barbecue. They want you to go with them." she yelled as she tapped on the fish man's door. Kisame barreled through the paper screen, almost knocking the Sand girl down, and disappeared down the hall.

Instead of going to her own room, Temari went further down the hall, and stopped in front of Itachi's room. She knocked and waited, the door didn't open. She knocked again, but no answer. The kunoichi slid the screen back. The room was empty, but she could hear water running in the bathroom, so Temari sat on the bed to wait. If Temari was the Sakura type, she would've snooped, she would've dug through the closet, and searched under the mattress, checked for trap doors in the bottom of the desk, and looked for trick floorboards. Instead she settled for the drawer of the bedside table. _'Let's see, eye drops, eye mask, more eye drops,... what's with all of the eye paraphernalia?_

Before Temari was able to uncover anymore interesting artifacts the bathroom door swung open and Itachi stepped out into his bedroom, with only a towel around his waist, Temari hastily shut the drawer. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

"Is that any way to great your partner?" she asked, smirking.

"I see you've been going through my nightstand. Find anything interesting?"

"Yes actually, you seem to posses an abundance of eye products. Care to explain what they're for?"

"I fail to see why that concerns you."

"Your my partner, if it concerns you it concerns me by association."

"Those eye products are medicated. They're supposed to delay my impending condition."

"And what is that condition?"

"Blindness."

**Oh what a tangled web I weave. Sorry it took forever to update, but I just got back from vacation. As well as updating, I went back and did some editing. A huge thank you to Nejifanatic101 for the suggestion about Itachi going blind, and to Starchii for being really constructive. Actually, thanks to everyone who reviewed. **


	9. Musical Partners

**Musical Partners**

**Naruto is NOT mine. If it was I would not be writing fanfiction, and would more than likely be**

**on a yacht in the South Pacific.

* * *

**

Last Time:

"_I see you've been going through my nightstand. Find anything interesting?"_

_"Yes actually, you seem to posses an abundance of eye products. Care to explain what they're for?"_

_"I fail to see why that concerns you." _

_"Your my partner, if it concerns you it concerns me by association."_

_"Those eye products are medicated. They're supposed to delay my impending condition."_

_"And what is that condition?" _

_"Blindness."

* * *

_

Temari just stared in shock. "What?"

"I'm going blind. The prolonged use of my Mangekyo Sharingan is taking its toll on my eyes."

"Wouldn't it make sense to stop using your Mangekyo Sharingan then?"

"I can't. It is my most effective and dangerous power."

"I'm sorry," Temari began before Itachi cut her off.

"Don't be, I don't need your pity."

The two sat quietly for a moment, intently avoiding making eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked suddenly.

"For the same reason I just said, I neither want nor need your pity."

"I don't pity you. Pity is not in my nature, my father pounded it out of me and my siblings long ago."

The two slipped back in to an awkward silence, Temari bit nervously at her cuticles.

"Am I the only one who knows?" she inquired.

"Yeah, and I'd like it to remain that way." the Uchiha said sullenly.

"Itachi... I..." Temari stuttered as the door to the room was flung open by a very excited Tobi.

"Itachi-sama, Temari-chan! Leader-sama sent me to get you! And Tobi is a good boy, so he did." the masked man chirped loudly.

"Tobi, shut the hell up!" Hidan screamed from the neighboring room "I'm busy ritually sacrificing virgins, and you're breaking my concentration."

Temari shot Itachi a bewildered look, she'd known the religious man was twisted, but this news was slightly alarming.

Tobi grinned at the Suna kunoichi "Don't worry Temari-chan, he won't sacrifice you. Tobi knows you're not a virgin." he said as he backed out the door, still grinning like an idiot.

Temari wrinkled her forehead. Tobi it seemed, knew a little too much. She was tempted to dart after him and demand information, but Itachi snapped her back to reality. "Temari, I've got to get dressed, wait for me in the hall. And remember, this conversation stays between the two of us."

She nodded, and exited the room. Temari paced up and down the hall as she waited for her partner to appear. The door to Itachi's room creaked open, and he stepped out in to the flourescently lit hallway. They walked silently side by side down the winding corridors toward the Leader's chamber. "Enter" a voice said before Temari could even knock on the door.

The duo obeyed, and stepped in to the room. Leader-sama sat behind his screen, just a shadow. "Itachi, Temari, due to you're failure to retrieve the Kyuubi, I am assigning you both new partners. Temari- you will be working with Deidara. Itachi- Kisame is your partner again."

"But Leader-sama..." Temari started to protest, before Itachi cut in, "Yes sir." the Uchiha said before he pulled the girl out of the room.

Deidara and Kisame were both standing in the hall, waiting for their new partner's. Upon seeing Temari, the blond man pounced.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited Temari-chan! We get to be partners now! We can hang out all the time, and do each other's nails, and bake cookies! I can't wait!" he cried happily.

"I'm excited too Deidara!" Temari lied, with a forced smile as she tried to hide her disappointment. She waved a goodbye to Itachi and Kisame as she allowed herself to be steered down the hall toward Deidara's room.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at Itachi, "Wow, try to contain your enthusiasm. I'm glad to see you're so thrilled to be partners again."

Itachi sighed, "It's not like that Kisame. I've just gotten used to having her around. It's going to be strange to be able to hear myself think again. It'll just be an adjustment. That's all."

"If you say so." the blue man said with a shrug.

* * *

**I am so inexplicably sorry for not updating in months. I would like to have a good excuse, but I don't- unless you consider laziness good. I'm also sorry this chapter is short. I just wanted to get an update out there. I'm also sorry this chapter completely sucked. But for all of you who reviewed- THANKS SO MUCH!!! They made me sooooooo happy, and motivated me to update. Give yourselves a pat on the back!**


End file.
